Prince Of The Darkness (TwoShoot Ver)
by rona-nemone
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP! MinYoon Side!] KookV - MinYoon / Mature Content / Yaoi Story / pwp? maybe.. / DLDR
1. Prologue

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Rating : M

Lenght : TwoShoot

 **Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Story. BoyxBoy. Don'tLikeDon'tRead! Apa cerita ini bisa dibilang pwp?**

 **Yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun jangan membaca cerita ini karena mengandung** ** _Mature Content_** **.**

 **Jika tetap membaca..**

 **..**

 **Dosa ditanggung masing-masing, karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengingatkan** :3

 **A.N :**

Cerita ini dedikasikan untuk semua **KookV dan MinYoon shipper**. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku menghapus cerita dengan judul yang sama.  
Kali ini aku akan membuat **TwoShoot Ver**. dengan cerita yang aku percepat. Dichapter awal aku buat **KookV** , lalu untuk chapter kedua akan aku buat **MinYoon**. Aku harap kalian menyukainya^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KookV**...

" _Hyung_ , jika kau tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya... Apa kau akan takut?"

.

.

"Ka-kau _Vampire_?"

" _Ne_ _Hyung_ , aku butuh darahmu. Hanya satu kali, lalu aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..."

.

.

"Arrgh. Kau gila!"

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

"Aku membencimu! Bodoh.."

.

.

"A-apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Kalau aku bilang dari dulu. _Hyung_ pasti sudah lari ketakutan."

.

.

"Tentu saja aku kan sangat membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

.

.

"Ber-bercintaa?!"

.

.

"Tadi meminta darahku, sekarang kau ingin melakukan _sex_ denganku?!"

.

.

" _Akkhh, right there_ Kook~"

"Kau sempit _Hyung_ , _Eunghh._ "

.

.

"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku."

"Kau juga miliku Kook."

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang aku katakan diatas. Cerita ini akan aku buat jadi **TwoShoot**. Mungkin cerita ini bakal jadi sangat gak nyambung. Jadi kalau kalian gak suka, **Just Don't Read This Story** ^^


	2. KookV Side

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Rating : M

Lenght : TwoShoot

 **Warning! Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Story. BoysxBoys**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG  
PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI**

 ** _Don't judge me, cause you're not a judger._  
 _If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_**

 **Apa cerita ini bisa dibilang pwp? Aku gak ngerti gimana cara bedain cerita pwp sama enggak. Tolong maafkan _/deep bow/_**

 **Yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun jangan membaca cerita ini karena mengandung _Mature Content_.**

 **Jika tetap membaca ..**

 **..**

 **Dosa ditanggung masing-masing, karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengingatkan** :3 **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOOKV SIDE  
(PLAY)**

Seorang _namja_ bersurai cokelat sedang sibuk menatap pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang. _Namja_ yang sedang tertidur lelap itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, sedangkan yang sedang memperhatikkannya adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook, kau tidak mau bangun?" Taehyung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jungkook perlahan, Jungkook menggeliat lalu membuka matanya perlahan, dan menampilkan sosok cantik nan elok layakanya seorang bidadari –menurut Jungkook.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, menghadap kearah Taehyung.

"Kau lupa sudah membuat janji akan pergi berkencan denganku, Kook?" Taehyung membentuk lengkungan kebawah pada bibir tebalnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Namun masih ada rahasia Jungkook yang tidak diketahui oleh Taehyung, dan Jungkook berniat mengatakannya hari ini.

"Ahh, benar. Aku akan mandi dulu, kau tunggu dulu disini ya _Hyung_." Jungkook dengan cepat berlari menuju kedalam kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti yang akan dia kenakan untuk pergi berkencan dengan Taehyung.

Sekitar 20 menit Jungkook sudah keluar dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana hitam. Jungkook melihat kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan sesekali mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Jungkook datang mendekati Taehyung, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang miliknya.

"Ada berita katanya hari ini akan hujan badai, aku benci." Taehyung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jungkook gemas dan langsung menyambar bibir manis yang membuatnya kecanduan itu. Hanya memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir manis itu, lalu Jungkook menarik diri dan memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang sedang merona.

"Kalau kau terlalu terlihat manis seperti ini, aku jadi ingin memakanmu, _Hyung_." Taehyung membulatkan matanya, dan wajahnya semakin terlihat merona. Jungkook yang dulu tidak tau apa-apa itu setidaknya sudah banyak belajar dari bos ditempatnya magang -Park Jimin.

"Jadi bagaimana? Atau kita menghabiskan waktu kita seharian dirumah saja? Hm?" Taehyung membuat pose berfikir, lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Pesan _Pizza_ , _jajangmyeon_ , minuman bersoda, dan ayam." Jungkook tertawa, lalu meraih ponselnya dan memesan apa-apa saja yang diinginkan Taehyung tadi.

"Kau hanya pesan 1 porsi? Kau tidak makan?" Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yang lebih muda.

"Aku pesan 2 porsi ayam, _Hyung._ Aku akan makan ayam saja nanti." Jungkook mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. 'Setidaknya itu daging.' Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Jungkook.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening selama beberapa menit, lalu Jungkook tiba-tiba terfikir untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , jika kau tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya... Apa kau akan takut?" Jungkook memposisikan dirinya menjadi menghadap Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu, Kook? Apa jangan-jangan kau ini penerus tunggal perusahaan ternama di Korea itu?!" Jungkook menggeleng perlahan, dan dengan takut-takut memandang kedua mata Taehyung.

"Jangan-jangan, kau ini pembunuh bayaran? Atau ternyata kau adalah seorang alien seperti yang ada di drama korea itu? Atau kau ternyata artis terkenal yang sedang bersembunyi? Yang benar yang manaa?" Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan, membuat Taheyung semakin bingung.

"Katakan saja siapa kau sebenarnya, sayang. Siapapun dirimu, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." Taehyung memberi kecupan lembut pada hidung Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, setelah kau tau siapa aku _Hyung_." Taehyung mengangguk dengan pasti. "Aku adalah.. seorang Va-"

 _TINGTONG_

"Ahh, sepertinya makanannya sudah datang. Kuambil dulu ya, nanti kau lanjutkan lagi." Taehyung berlari menuju kepintu masuk apartemen Jungkook.

"Aku hampir mengatakannya.." Jungkook mengacak surainya dengan kasar, terlihat raut wajah frustasi pada wajahnya.

"Ini diaaa." Taehyung datang dan membawa 2 kantung makanan dan minuman. Lalu meletakkan diatas meja, yanga di kamar Jungkook. Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Jungkook, lalu meminta Jungkook untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Aku ini, seorang _Vampire, Hyung_." Taehyung membulatkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak. Membuat Jungkook yang terkejut.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tertawaa? Aku ini serius!" Jungkook kesal.

"Kau seperti yang ada di drama korea itu, Kook. Saat adegan si pria mengatakan bahwa dia bukan makhluk bumi." Taehyung menghapus cairan _liquid_ yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kalau kau _Vampire_ , aku ini apa? Alien?" Taehyung kembali tertawa, menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari Jungkook. "Kau ini, ada-ada sa-"

"Lihat, _Hyung_." Jungkook menghentinkan ucapan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung kini sedang membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Sepasang taring yang sangat tajam, dan _onyx_ gelap Jungkook berubah menjadi merah. "Aku adalah Pangeran dari dunia _Vampire_ yang menurut manusia tidak ada, _Hyung_." Jungkook merapihkan tatanan rambutnya, membuat Jungkook semakin terlihat tampan.

"Ka-kau _Vampire_?" Taehyung membeku ditempatnya, dia takut pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Tapi dia juga sangat mencintai sosok ini.

" _Ne_ _Hyung_ , aku butuh darahmu. Hanya satu kali, lalu aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..." Mata itu memang bukan mata yang biasa Jungkook gunakan untuk menatap Taehyung. Tapi mata itu masih sama, mata itu masih menunjukkan ketulusan yang dimiliki oleh Jungkook.

"A-apa aku akan mati setelah kau gigit? Atau aku akan berubah jadi _Vampire_ juga?" Taehyung bertanya dengan takut-takut, tapi Taehyung tidak menjauhi Jungkook. Dia masih pada posisi yang sama seperti awal mereka berbincang.

"Kau akan mati jika aku menghabiskan seluruh darahmu, _Hyung_. Sedangkan aku hanya butuh sedikit saja. Dan soal kau akan berubah jadi _Vampire_ , itu hanya ada di drama dan cerita-cerita saja _Hyung_. Itu tidak benar-benar terjadi." Taehyung diam sejenak mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Arrgh. Kau gila!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengacak surai cokelatnya dengan kasar, membuat Jungkook berjingit terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa _Hyung_." Mata merah Jungkook memudar, warna merah itu belum benar-benar menghilang. Masih terdapat perpaduan warna hitam dan merah di mata itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak meminum darahku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tatapan sendu, karena jika mereka sekarang sedang ada di drama-drama. Maka Jungkook akan mati dan meninggalkan Taehyung seoran diri.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, _Hyung_. Hanya saja, perdamaian para _Vampire_ akan mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mungkin kau tidak tau, tapi kau merupakan _reinkarnasi_ dari sebelumku dulu. Aku adalah _reinkarnasi_ dari **'The Darkness'** , seorang penguasa _Vampire_ yang memiliki kekasih seorang manusia. Yaitu Penasihat Kim, dan itu adalah dirimu." Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya dengan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu." Jungkook menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya, dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku tidak bisa memaksamu." Jungkook menunjukkan senyuman tampannya, padahal masih ada sedikit taring yang belum kembali seperti semula di sisi-sisi bibir Jungkook.

"Aku membencimu! Bodoh.." Mata Taehyung memanas, dia tidak mengerti pada semua hal yang dikatakan Jungkook padanya. Tapi yang Taehyung tau, Jungkook tulus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Taehyung.

"Jangan menangis, _Hyung_." Jungkook panik, dengan cepat ia menghapus cairan _liquid_ yang mengalir dengan tidak cantiknya di pipi Taehyung.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Kook." Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas. "Lakukanlah." Taehyung membuka bajunya dengan perlahan, karena baju yang digunakan Taehyung menutupi bagian lehernya.

"A-apa aku boleh melakukannya?" Jungkook bengong, dia bingung. Ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya sama sekali.

"Cepatlah, kamarmu ini dingin." Taehyung menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah _half naked_ dengan kedua tangannya. Jungkook tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sepasang taringnya dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya lagi.

"Kalau mengeluarkan sangat cepat, tapi mengembalikkan seperti semula malah sangat lama." Taehyung berucap sambil mencebik kesal, dan hanya dibalas kekehan geli dari Jungkook.

"Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, _Hyung_. Kau bisa menggigitku juga kalau kau mau." Jungkook membuka bajunya, sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama _half naked_. Wajah Taehyung memanas saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya. Tolong, ini yang pertama bagi Taehyung melihat tubuh indah itu.

Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat, lalu memiringkan kepala Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan sesuatu berusaha masuk menusuk lehernya.

"Aarrghh!" Taehyung menggeram kesakitan, bagaimana bisa Jungkook bilang dia bisa menggigit tubuh Jungkook. Saat kepala Taehyung dimiringkan begini.

Jungkook berhasil memasukkan taringnya, membuat cairan berwarna merah keluar dari lubang yang terbuat dari gigitannya itu. Jungkook menghisap perlahan cairan milik Taehyung, rasa manis dan lezat. Darah Taehyung sangat manis, membuat Jungkook tidak ingin menghentikannya. Namun sadar dengan posisi Taehyung, Jungkook menarik taringnya keluar dari tubuh Taehyung. Memberinya kecupan-kecupan singkat, yang hebatnya langsung menghentikan darah keluar dari luka gigitan itu.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Jungkook memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah manis Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk, lalu berusaha menghentikkan ciuman yan diberikan Jungkook padanya dengan menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?" Taehyung menatap lekat mata Jungkook yang masih terdapat warna merahnya.

"Kalau aku bilang dari dulu. _Hyung_ pasti sudah lari ketakutan." Jungkook tersenyum dengan tulus, sungguh itu terlihat seperti senyuman seorang pangeran dimata Taehyung. "Aku sudah memiliki keyakinan, jika aku memberitahumu sebelum kau mencintai aku pasti kau akan meninggalkan aku. Jungkook membuat ekspresi sesedih-sedihnya, namun tidak berhasil jika dilakukan didepan Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku kan sangat membencimu." Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, membuat Jungkook gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_." Jungkook menarik Taehyung mendekat, lalu memeluknya dengan _posesive_ seolah takut akan kehilangan Taehyung. " _Hyung,_ aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Jungkook berkata dengan _seduktif_ tepat di telinga Taehyung, membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Ber-bercintaa?!" Taehyung menjauhkan tubuh _half naked_ nya dari Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _Hyung_. Hormon sialanku ini sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagii." Jungkook merangkak menuju tubuh Taehyung, yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Tadi meminta darahku, sekarang kau ingin melakukan _sex_ denganku?!"Taehyung mendelikkan matanya kearah Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tidak takut.

"Saat seorang _Vampire_ , menghisap darah orang yang dia cintai. Kekuatannya akan naik 100x lipat, dan itu juga berarti bahwa mereka sudah terikat, _Hyung_." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh kurus itu diatas ranjang empuk yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan untuk duduk.

"Ju-Jungkook.. Kau serius?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini sudah berada diatasnya.

"Sangat serius, _Hyung_." Jungkook mengecupi bibir manis milik Taehyung, memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas, bahkan Taehyung kini sudah berkeringat diruangan yang katanya dingin itu. Diluar sana hujan sudah mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit, tapi diabaikan oleh 2 makhluk yang kini sedang asyik menikmati tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Akhh." Jungkook memberikan beberapa tanda di leher putih mulus milik Taehyung. Lalu tersenyum saat melihat luka bekas gigitan taringnya, memberikan kecupan disekeliling luka itu. Kecupan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh Jungkook, sekarang beralih dari leher menuju _nipple_ yang kini sudah tegak melawan _gravitasi_ bumi yang dikemukakan oleh _Isaac Newton_. Suara lenguhan dan desahan semakin terdengar di dalam ruangan berwarna hitam dan merah itu. Bahkan suara-suara berisik itu seolah mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan di luar sana yang membuat banyak orang berlari mencari perlindungan.

Bibir Jungkook sibuk dengan _nipple_ indah milik Taehyung, tangan kanannya sibuk memilin _nipple_ Taehyung yang tak tersentuh oleh bibirnya, sedangkan tangan kiri Jungkook menopang tubuhnya dibantu dengan kedua lututnya agar tidak menimpa sang kekasih. Sedangkan bibir manis Taehyung ribut menyebutkan nama Jungkook disetiap desahannya.

Jungkook membuka celana merk _levi's_ berwarna hitam dan juga dalaman yang dikenakan Taehyung dalam 1 tarikkan, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Jungkook benar-benar dirasuki hormon sialannya itu.

"Yang ini sudah mau keluar _, eoh_?" Jungkook menyentuh _milik_ Taehyung yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Akhh~, Kook. Ja- Eunghh, jangan menggoda!" Taehyung merona, dengan cepat dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah Taehyung, lalu memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada tangan Taehyung.

"Jika ditutupi, wajah cantik kekasihku tidak terlihat.." Jungkook menggoda Taehyung, dan Taehyung dengan cepat langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook.

"Uhh kau ini." Taehyung mencebik kesal.

"Kulakukan sekarang?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menciumi bibir tebal milik Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, kalau besok aku sudah keburu di hinggapi lalat." Jungkook tertawa mendengar penuturan Taehyung, yang terdengar seperti tidak sabaran itu.

"Baiklah sayang, sesuai permintaanmu~" Jungkook melepaskan celanda dan dalamannya, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menampilkan sesuatu _milik_ Jungkook yang sangat besar, membuat Taehyung berdecah kagum dan sedikit mengernyit ngeri.

"I-itu akan masuk ke _milik_ ku? Sebesar itu? Apa muat? Sakit tidak?" Jungkook tertawa terbahak mendengar serangan pertanyaan dari Taehyung.

"Kalau kata Jimin _Hyung_ , ini akan sakit diawal. Setelah itu, akan terasa nikmat.." Jungkook mengarahkan tangannya pada _milik_ Taehyung yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ , lalu melumasi milknya dengan cairan _precum milik_ Taehyung.

"Ka-kalau aku mau menjerit boleh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan gugup, dia serius takut itu akan sakit.

"Teriakkan namaku sepuasmu sayang." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman indah terukir diwajah tampannya.

Jungkook mengarahkan _milik_ nya kedepan lubang hangat milik Taehyung, memasukkannya dalam satu kali hentakkan.

"AKKHH!" Taehyung berteriak, itu sangat terasa sakit. Sampai-sampai air mata sudah mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Kata Jimin _Hyung_ , jika pelan-pelan akan jauh lebih sakit, _Hyung_." Jungkook melumat bibir manis Taehyung, berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup, kita sudahi saja.." Jungkook menatap _hazel_ berkilau milik Taehyung.

"Sudah sakit seperti ini kau malah minta sudahi." Taehyung mem _-pout-_ kan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Baiklah.." Jungkook tertawa, lalu menggerakkan miliknya yang ada di dalam Taehyung dengan perlahan. Kembali suara desahan memenuhi ruangan itu, bahkan suara petir yang beberapa kali menyambar diabaikan oleh pasangan kekasih yang tengah menyatukan tubuhnya.

Sesekali Jungkook akan tersenyum senang, saat Taehyung menyebut-nyebut namanya disetiap desahan yang dikeluarkan bibir tebal milik Taehyung.

" _Akkhh, right there_ Kook~" Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakkannya saat dia berhasil menyetuh _sweet spot_ -nya.

"Kau sempit _Hyung_ , _Eunghh._ " Lubang hangat milik Taehyung semakin meremas milik Jungkook yang ada didalamnya.

Suara deritan ranjang, suara tubuh yang saling bertubrukan dan suara ribut antara Taehyung dan Jungkook didalam ruangan itu mengiringi hari hujan itu.

"Kook, Akhh.. akuu.." Jungkook mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya yang sudah berkeringat itu.

"Bersama, _Hyung_." Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat tubuh Taehyung semakin terhentak tak karuan.

"KOOK!/TAE!" Mereka berdua sampai, cairan _ejakulasi_ Taehyung membasahi perut Jungkook dan cairan milik Jungkook berada didalam Taehyung. Ada beberapa yang keluar dari milik Taehyung, karena tidak mampu menampung milik Jungkook yang terlalu banyak.

Jungkook melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Taehyung, lalu menarik selimut berwarna merah dan hitam itu untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ dirinya dan Taehyung. Memberikan ciuman diseluruh permukaan wajah Taehyung, membuat pemiliknya geli.

"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku." Jungkook kembali menciumi bibir Taehyung dengan lembut, lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan _posesive_.

"Kau juga miliku, Kook." Taehyung menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Jungkook, merasakan detak jantung Jungkook yang menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, makanan kita belum kita makan, _Hyung_." Jungkook melirik kearah makanan yang Taehyung letakkan diatas meja.

"Nanti sajaaa, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak sama sekalii." Taehyung merengek, lalu memejamkan matanya setelah Jungkook berkata 'Baiklah' berkali-kali untuk menenangkan Taehyung.

 **KOOKV SIDE  
** **(END)**

* * *

 **MINYOON SIDE  
** **(COMING SOON)**

"Aku tau kau _Vampire, Hyung_. Apa kau fikir aku ini begitu bodoh?"

.

.

"Tapi kenapa?"

.

.

"Apakah cinta perlu alasan?"

.

.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang aku?! Dasar mesumm!"

.

.

"Ya! Dasar Park Mesum Jimin!"

.

.

"Kau menambahkan nama tengahku?"

.

.

"Jangan Jim, jangan mendekaatt!"

.

.

"Aku tidak takut dengan _Vampire tsundere_ sepertimu, _Hyung_."

.

.

"Yaa! Hentikan pikiran mesummu soal aku yang akan mendesh dibawahmu!"

.

.

"Bersiaplah untukku makan, _Hyung_!"

.

.

"Tidaaakk!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Hallooooo~  
Aku Update beneran kaan?_**

 ** _Walaupun banyak TYPO yang berserakan dari atas sampai bawah T.T  
Maaf kalo gak hot, dan gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian /deep bow/_**

 ** _Btw, aku lagi sakit dan sekarang lagi dirawat (gak ada yang nanya).  
Tapi tanganku gak bisa berhenti ngetik, hingg T.T_**

 ** _Udah itu ajaa, aku lagi gak mau banyak omong kali ini XD_**

 **Balas-Balas Review :**

 **JeonJeonzKim** : Udah aku lanjut Jeonzz ^3^  
 **kahisairawan** : Jangan panggil aku thorr, panggil aku **'Rona'** ^^ Hee, sama-sama kahii^^  
 **GithaAC** : Maafkan kalau apa yang kamu tunggu tak sesuai ekspektasi _/deep bow/_ X'D  
 **shuu-ie** : Hiingg, aku aja gak ngerti cara bikin pwp XD Heee, makasii banyaaak XD Ini kelamaan ya updatenya? :3  
 **JungKen** : Aku juga suka FF KookV, maafkan aku kalau apa yang kamu tunggu tidak sesuai ekspektasi _/deep bow/_ X'D  
 **hanbinunna** : Udah aku lanjutt^^ _Nee_ , _Gomawoo_ ^^  
 **MinJiSu** : Hingg, yang MinYoonnya ada chap selanjutnya yaa^^  
 **juney532** : Yupp, Kookie disini _Vampire_. Udah aku lanjut yaa^^  
 **kooktaetaekook** : Yang keliatan ' _so nice_ ' aku, apa ceritanya? /kedip manja/  
 **ismisofifia** : Udah aku lanjutt aaaaaa XD  
 **hosokpie98** : Iyaa, ini aku re-publish^^  
 **1** : Kamu gak tahan mau ngapain? *ehh XD  
 **VKookKookV** : Ahh, tapi isi ceritanya gak bagus deh ini X'D _Nee_ , _Gomawoo_ ^^  
 **salsabila** : Maafkan aku kalau apa yang kamu tunggu tidak sesuai ekspektasi _/deep bow/_ X'D  
 **v** : Udah aku lanjutt^^  
 **minyoonlovers** : Udah next nihh^^  
 **7XL7** : Adegan _Vampire_ nya cuma sedikit nih, maafkann X'D  
 **taemum** : Udah aku update nihh^^  
 **Rama95** : Maafkan aku membuatmu sedihh :') Hinggg, aku cuma buat **twoshoot.** 1 untuk KookV dan 1 untuk MinYoon^^ Udah jadi fosil belum kamuu? XD

 **END of BBR (Balas-Balas Review XD)**

Terima kasih banyaakk, untuk kalian yang sudah ngeReview, ngeFav, ngeFollow, dan yang jadi siders. Tapi aku cinta kalian semua pokoknyaaa. Udah gitu ajaaa, sampai jumpa di chapter **MinYoon Side** ^^

Ahh, 1 lagiiii. Untuk kalian yang masih manggil aku'thor' atau 'author' atau 'kothor', hinggg. Tolong panggil aku **Rona** aja yaaa^^ Dan _Just For Your Info_ aku masih 17 tahun, Juli nanti baru 18 tahun.. Aku masih muda banget kan ya? Iya kan ya?! /maksa/ XD  
Sekali lagi aku ingatkann, aku lebih suka dipanggil **Rona** ,biar terdengar lebih akrab^^

 _Do You Mind to Give a Review?  
Thank You So Much, and Keep Reading~_


	3. MinYoon Side

**HALLOOOOO!  
Ngomong-ngomong aku mau hapus cerita ini, karena aku males.  
Serius, aku mau hapus semua cerita aku yang lain juga.  
Maaf jika mengganggu kalian.  
Tapi,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOHONG!  
HAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawa jahat/  
Gak lucu yaa? :(  
Bilang lucu aja sih biar aku seneng, ya?  
Aku gak akan hapus cerita lagi kok, hehe xD  
Aku bercandaaa, serius dehhh aku bercandaaa.  
Jangan dimasukin ke hati yaa xD**

 **Let's Play The Story^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Rating : M

Lenght : TwoShoot

 **Warning! Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Story. BoysxBoys**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG  
PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI**

 ** _Don't judge me, cause you're not a judger._  
 _If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_**

 **Apa cerita ini bisa dibilang pwp? Aku gak ngerti gimana cara bedain cerita pwp sama enggak. Tolong maafkan _/deep bow/_**

 **Yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun jangan membaca cerita ini karena mengandung _Mature Content_.**

 **Jika tetap membaca ..**

 **..**

 **Dosa ditanggung masing-masing, karena sebelumnya aku sudah mengingatkan** :3 **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINYOON SIDE  
(PLAY)**

2 orang pemuda sedang sibuk dengan acara makan malam mereka didepan sebuah televisi besar. Hanya makan malam sederhana di apartemen milik Jimin, mereka membawa makanan dari _caffe_ tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kau agak diam hari ini." Jimin angkat bicara setelah aura dingin menusuk tulang rusuknya saat melihat Yoongi yang sibuk meminum darah yang dia bilang jus tomat kepada Jimin.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood,_ Jim." Yoongi membuang sampah bekas minumannya ke kotak sampah terdekat.

'Aku jadi ingin memakanmu saat melihat wajah tidak _mood_ -mu yang imut itu, _Hyung_.' Yoongi yang baru saja menyandarkan kepalanya pada sudut sofa langsung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Kau bilang apa, Jim?!" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Bilang apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, _Hyung_." Yoongi terdiam, dia lupa kalau dia baru saja membaca pikiran Jimin.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Yoongi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sudut sofa. Dia sedang bergulat dengan ingatannya bersama Jungkook tadi malam. Jungkook yang mengatakan akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi berfikir untuk mengatakan hal yang sama pada Jimin.

"Kau bisa membaca fikiranku, _Hyung_?" Yoongi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu, Jim?" Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin yang kini sudah duduk didekat Yoongi.

"Kau tau maksudku? Biasanya para _Vampire_ memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Dan kupikir kau memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran." Jimin membuat pose berfikir yang terlihat menjijikkan. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi masalah Yoongi.

" _Va-Vampire_? Apa kau berfikir aku ini _Vampire_? Apa kepalamu ini terbentur sesuatu?" Yoongi membuat suara tertawa yang terdengar bodoh sambil memegangi kepala Jimin.

"Aku tau kau _Vampire, Hyung_. Apa kau fikir aku ini begitu bodoh?" Jimin tersenyum tulus kearah Yoongi.

"Ka-kau tau?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar jawaban Jimin, sedangkan Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja aku tau, tolong ingatkan pada Jungkook agar tidak menelfon saudaramu didekat _caffe_. Karena aku mendengarnya." Jimin mengusap surai _mint_ milik Yoongi dengan sayang.

Yoongi merutuki kebodohan Jeon Jungkook yang katanya adalah reinkarnasi dari Pangeran yang sangat cerdas dan berjaya di masa itu. Karena kebodohan yang dilakukan Jungkook, sekarang Yoongi tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat menggunakan mata segaris yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Aku tetap mencitaimu walaupun kau seorang _Vampire, Hyung_." Jimin mengusap pipi gembul yang berwarna putih mulus milik kekasih kesayangannya. Bahkan kulit wanita saja tidak semulus itu.

Yoongi mencoba mencari kebenaran dari pikiran Jimin. Kalau-kalau saja Jimin ternyata berbohong kepadanya. Tapi, Jimin tidak berfikir hal lain keculi 'Kenapa pemuda ini begitu manis? Kenapa dia bisa membuatku tergila-gila?' Hal itu lah yang terus menerus memenuhi kepala Jimin, dan membuat Yoongi merona samar.

"Tapi kenapa?" Yoongi mulai angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi dia hanya terdiam. Memperhatikan wajah Jimin dari dekat yang sedang memandangi Yoongi, seolah dia terhipnotis dan tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berkulit putih itu. Seolah takut jika dia mengalihkan padangannya dari Yoongi, maka Yoongi akan hilang begitu saja.

"Apakah cinta perlu alasan?" Lagi-lagi Jimin memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada Yoongi.

"Jangan bercanda Jim," Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas, padahal wajahnya sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikap kekasihnya yang sangat manis.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku juga tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Tapi, saat pertama kali aku melihat fotomu. Aku bahkan sudah merasa bahwa aku dan kau dulu pernah terlibat sesuatu sehingga kita sering bersama. Bahkan beberapa kali aku mengalami mimpi aneh, tapi menyenangkan." Jimin tertawa dengan wajah yang menurut Yoongi sangat mesum.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran dengan apa yang dimimpikan oleh Jimin.

"Tidak akan aku beritahu, sebelum kau mau menciumku." Jimin memaju-majukan bibirnya, berharap mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir tipis nan menggoda milik kekasihnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Yoongi buru-buru mendorong Jimin sampai-sampai dia jatuh kebelakang.

"Astaga! Kau sampai tau aku memimpikan apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ka-kau memimpikan apa? Dasar mesum!" Yoongi memberikan Jimin pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan bantal sofa berwarna abu-abu.

Yoongi terus-terusan berteriak histeris sambil memukuli Jimin, sedangkan Jimin hanya meminta ampun tapi tetap tertawa terbahak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _Hyung_." Jimin memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi, sehingga pukulan dari Yoongi terhenti.

"Beberapa kali aku bermimpi, aku seperti ada didalam sebuah kerajaan. Aku koki diistana itu, dan kau adalah seorang pejabat tinggi dikerajaan itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi dimimpi itu kau sering datang kedapurku, aku juga sering menemuimu di taman kerajaan. Dan yang membuat aku bingung, aku melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook juga ada dalam mimpiku. Jungkook menjadi seorang raja disitu dan Taehyung itu seperti seorang dukun ya? Atau seperti penasihat? Entahlah, tapi yang aku tau mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang raja dan penasihat atau dukun itu." Jimin menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan Yoongi hanya melongo tak percaya. Pasalnya, Jungkook pernah menceritakan bahwa dirinya dulu adalah salah satu pejabat tinggi di masa lalu.

"Kau tau tidak _Hyung_. Dimimpiku, Jungkook rambut dan matanya berwarna merah pekat. Sedangkan Taehyung, dengan rambut kecokelatan yang terlihat sangat lembut dan dia memiliki mata biru yang indah. Dimimpiku rambutmu berwarna hitam pekat _Hyung_ , tapi senyummu tetap indah seperti yang selalu kulihat." Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin. Karena di saat dia sedang serius mendengarkan mimpi Jimin, Jimin malah membuat sebuah rayuan yang bisa membuat Yoongi merona.

"Dan ada 3 orang asing yang tidak aku kenali," Jimin membuat pose berfikir sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

'Itu pasti Jin _Hyung_ , Namjoon dan Hoseok.' Batin Yoongi.

"Lalu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan ragu, tapi dia sangat penasaran.

"Tiba-tiba aku mendengar kabar bahwa Taehyung mati, dan tidak lama setelah itu Jungkook membuat sebuah kutukan yang membuat seluruh bangsa _Vampire_ kesusahan. Lalu tiba-tiba, semua menjadi gelap dan aku terbangun." Jimin bertepuk tangan untuk ceritanya sendiri.

"Aneh, itu seperti suah kisah nyata. Jungkook juga pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku." Yoongi memasang ekspresi serius, sedangkan Jimin sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Berarti sejak dulu kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, _Hyung_!" Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi, dan yang dipeluk terus-terusan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Saat berhasil melepaskan diri dan mereka kembali asyik dengan tontonan mereka, tiba-tiba Yoongi membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Jimin.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang aku?! Dasar mesumm!" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melemparinya dengan bantal yang sejak tadi memang dia gunakan untuk memukuli Jimin.

Jimin ikut bangkit, kemudian mendekat kearah Yoongi. 'Aku sangat ingin menyantapmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, _Hyung_.' Batin Jimin sambil menyeringai kearah Yoongi.

"Ya! Dasar otak mesum! Menjauh dariku!" Yoongi berlari, berusaha menghindar dari Jimin. Tapi, bukan Jimin namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" _Hyung_ , jangan berlari. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." Jimin berpura-pura khawatir, padahal itu hanya tipuan agar Yoongi mau berhenti dan dia bisa menyantap kekasihnya itu.

'Aku ingin memakanmu sebagai hidangan penutup.' Lagi, Jimin hanya membatin karena dia tau Yoongi bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ya! Dasar Park Mesum Jimin!" Yoongi berlari dengan cepat kearah dapur, saat Jimin hampir saja mendapatkannya.

"Kau menambahkan nama tengahku?" Jimin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai, seolah dia kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi. Tapi dia tetap berjalan dengan santai mendekati Yoongi.

"Oops, tempat pelarian yang salah, _Hyung_." Jimin terkekeh saat kekasihnya itu memasang ekspresi bingung, karena terhadang dengan dinding pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tv.

Jimin semakin mendekat kearah Yoongi yang sudah merapat kearah dinding dapur. Dan Yoongi merutuki dirinya kenapa saat kecil dulu dia tidak belajar cara _Teleportation_ seperti yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Jangan Jim, jangan mendekaatt!" Yoongi semakin histeris saat Jimin sudah semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Jimin sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan yang diberikan oleh Yoongi kepadanya. Dia justru semakin merekahkan senyumanya yang mesum –menurut Yoongi.

"Aku akan menggigit dan menghisap darahmu kalau kau sampai mendekat!" Yoongi mengeluarkan taringnya yang tajam. Mata kecokelatannya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat Yoongi saat ini akan sangat ketakutan dan langsung kabur. Tapi, yang ada dihadapan Yoongi adalah seorang Park Jimin.

"Aku tidak takut dengan _Vampire tsundere_ sepertimu, _Hyung_." Jimin justru semakin mendekat kearah Yoongi. Karena dia tau, kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal semacam itu kepadanya. "Tapi jika kau memang mau menggigitku, ini gigit saja." Jimin kini sudah ada dihadapan Yoongi, dan dia sedang menunjukkan lehernya kepada Yoongi.

"Da-dasar bodoh!" Yoongi mengembalikkan dirinya seperti semula, matanya kembali berwarna kecokelatan dan gigi taringnya kini sudah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya wajah merona milik Yoongi yang hanya dia tunjukkan jika sedang ada dihadapan seorang Park Jimin.

"Seharusnya kau takut jika aku melakukan hal tadi." Yoongi mem- _pout_ -kan bibir tipisnya dengan lucu. Bahkan dipandangan Jimin, Yoongi benar-benar sangat menggoda walaupun hanya mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyumpah serapahi Jimin.

"Aku ingin memakanmu, _Hyung_." Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang terasa sangat ringan ala _bridal style_.

Yoongi sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, "Tidak perlu bertanya, aku akan membawamu kekamar." Jimin membuat bibir manis itu kembali tertutup. Dan mereka hanya berajalan dalam diam.

Yoongi tidak lagi berontak seperti tadi, sesuatu yang ada dipikiran Jimin tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa tenang. Membuat Yoongi berfikir bahwa, Jimin adalah tujuan hidupnya. Tempatnya berlabuh adalah Jimin. Kemanapun dia pergi, maka Jimin adalah rumahnya untuk kembali.

Jimin menurunkan tubuh Yoongi secara perlahan diatas ranjang yang sangat empuk. Tempat Yoongi dan Jimin berpelukan sepanjang hari sambil saling bercerita dan bertukar pikiran, tempat mereka tertawa dan bertengkar.

Jimin memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir menggiurkan milik Yoongi, kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya diatas Yoongi. Dengan salah satu tangan yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpah tubuh mungil _(padahal Jimin juga mungil u,u )_ sang kekasih.

'Posisi yang bagus seperti ini. Malam ini aku akan membuatmu mendesah dibawahku, _Hyung_.' Batin Jimin, dan dia melupakan bahwa Yoongi bisa mendengar apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Yaa! Hentikan pikiran mesummu soal aku yang akan mendesah dibawahmu!" Yoongi kembali berontak, tapi gagal karena Jimin sudah menahan kedua tangan Yoongi tepat diatas kepalanya.

Berkali-kali yoongi berontak, dan Jimin hanya memperhatikan Yoongi. Ekspresinya saat memberontak dan berkata bahwa dia tidak menginginkan Jimin melakukan hal semacam itu atau Yoongi akan menghisap darah Jimin sampai habis. Tapi yang Jimin lakukan hanya tertawa saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

Merasa menyerah dengan Jimin yang tidak juga melepaskannya, dengan berat hati Yoongi menggunakan jurus lain. Yaitu, memohon. "Jim, kumohon.. Bagiamana kalau besok saja?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan pasti, "Aku tidak akan percaya lagi dengan tipuan itu, _Hyung_. Ingat kejadian saat di gudang perpustakaan kampus?"

Yoongi berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi diperpustakaan kampus. Setelah berusaha mengingat selama beberapa detik, Yoongi mulai meringis.

* * *

Sore itu, Jimin dan Yoongi terjebak didalam sebuah gudang perpustakaan. Karena Yoongi diminta tolong oleh petugas perpustakaan untuk meletakkan berbagai buku disana. Jimin yang ada bersama Yoongi tentu saja dengan sigap menolong kekasihnya. Terlalu asyik menyusun buku didalam kardus, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tidak sadar jika mereka secara tidak snegaja terkunci dari luar.

Suasana panas menyelimuti ruangan itu. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam lagi agar petugas perpustakaan yang bertugas untuk menjaga perpustakaan pada malam hari datang. Biasanya akan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugas saat malam hari. Karena peprustakaan yang begitu lengkap, jadi mereka lebih memilik untuk mngerjakan tugas di kampus.

" _Hyung_ , kau berkeringat." Jimin menghapus keringat yang mengalir membasahi wajah Yoongi.

"Disini terlalu panas. Biasanya aku tidak berkeringat, tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Yoongi menggerutu dan membuat Jimin gemas.

Jimin menarik Yoongi agar mendekat kearahnya, lalu dengan cepat menghimpit Yoongi pada dinding gudang. "Aku ingin mencium bibirmu jika kau sedang berceloteh seperti itu, _Hyung_."

Hampir saja semuanya terjadi. Jimin hampir mendapatkan ciuman dari bibir manis nan menggoda milik Yoongi jika saja Yoongi tidak berkata bahwa petugas perpustakaan sudah datang dan dia berjanji akan memberika ciuman kepada Jimin saat di apartemen.

Tapi saat sampai diapartemen Yoongi tidak memberikan ciuman kepada Jimin. Dia justru langsung masuk kekamar mandi, kemudian bergegas tidur tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Jimin yang hanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya.

* * *

"Ta-tapi kali ini aku janji, Jim. Sungguhh.." Yoongi kembali memohon dan Jimin tidak memberikan respon yang baik. Jimin justru semakin menatap lekat Yoongi dan mulai mendekatkan bibir berisinya pada telinga Yoongi.

Jimin meniup perlahan telinga Yoongi, dan berhasil membuat Yoongi merinding, "Bersiaplah untukku makan, _Hyung_." Kata-kata mutlak dari Jimin yang membuat detak jantung Yoongi meletup keluar saat itu juga.

"Tidaaakk!" Yoongi menjerit histeris saat Jimin mulai menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

 **THE END**

 _Bercanda ding_

" _Hyung_ , jangan berteriak seperti itu kumohon." Jimin memakan dengan rakus bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi tidak merespon sama sekali, dia justru hanya bergumam disela-sela ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Tidak habis akal, Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dan membuat empunya dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

Jimin menelusupkan lidahnya pada ruang hangat Yoongi, memeriksa setiap deret gigi sang kekasih dan sesekali membatin bahwa dia tidak menemukan gigi taring yang tadi di tunjukkan kekasih manisnya ini. Dan pikiran Jimin itu membuat Yoongi nyaris terbahak disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Jem upaskan tongonku." Yoongi berucap, memaksa Jimin untuk melepaskan kedua tangan itu. Setelah dilepaskan dengan cepat Yoongi menautkannya pada leher Jimin, meminta Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi Jimin justru menghentikkan kegiatan itu dan membuat Yoongi bingung setengah mati.

" _Uke on top_?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu malu. Dengan itu mereka menukar posisi mereka saat ini dengan Jimin bersandar pada kepala ranjang dana Yoongi berada diatas Jimin.

Jimin sangat paham dengan kekasihnya itu, gengsi yang besar membuat Yoongi enggan untuk berada dibawah siapapun. Tak terkecuali Jimin.

Yoongi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin, melumatnya dengan rakus seolah itu adalah makanan yang nikmat. Jimin membiarkan sang kekasih meng _explore_ bibirnya, tapi dalam hitungan detik semua kembali berubah. Jimin kembali mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Membuat Yoongi dengan susah payah menyimbangi perlakuan Jimin kepadanya.

Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka setelan kemeja berwarna putih yang digunakan Yoongi. Membuka kancingnya satu persatu tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bukan hanya Jimin, Yoongipun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melepaskan kemeja berwarna hitam yang digunakan oleh Jimin secara seduktif. Membuat Jimin beberapa kali mengerang tidak sabaran.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, bahkan suhu ruangan yang semula terasa dingin untuk Jimin menjadi sangat panas. Membuat keringat mulai mengalir indah diwajah tampannya.

"Jim, kau berkeringat." Yoongi menghapus jejak keringat diwajah tampan kekasihnya. Jimin yang berkeringat itu terlihat semakin _sexy_ , ditambah lagi dia kini sudah _half naked_. "Kau semakin panas." Yoongi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menggoda Jimin. Dan dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'milik'nya dan 'milik' Jimin yang sudah sama-sama mengeras.

Jimin mengerang tertahan dan Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan dari bibir manisnya.

"Buka celanamu, _Hyung_." Jimin memberikan perintah dan itu adalah mutlak.

Yoongi membuka celananya, begitu juga Jimin yang ikut membuka celananya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kini mereka berdua sudah _full naked_. Jimin memberikan isyarat kepada Yoongi untuk melakukan _blow job_ padanya. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Yoongi melakukan hal itu.

"Sshh, kau pintar sekali _Hyung_." Jimin mendesis saat Yoongi mengeluar masukkan miliknya kedalam mulut hangat Yoongi dan sesekali dengan sengaja menggigitnya.

Merasa sudah tidak sabaran, Yoongi sudah mengangkang dihadapan Jimin. Mengarahkan milik Jimin yang sudah dia basahi kearah lubang hangat miliknya yang minta diisi.

"Kumasukkan," Yoongi mengatakannya sambil melihat Jimin, dan Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

Yoongi memasukkan 'milik' Jimin kedalam _hole_ nya yang sempit. Sedikit mendesis dan mengumpat milik Jimin yang terlalu besar sehingga bisa membuat milinya robek, dan Jimin hanya tertawa. Beberapa detik Yoongi gunakan untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan itu adalah kesempatan Jimin untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka lagi.

Yoongi mendaratkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Jimin, kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Ruangan itu kini mulai penuh dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir indah Yoongi dan desis kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Beberapa kali 'milik' Jimin berhasil diarahkan oleh Yoongi mengenai _spot_ dimana Yoongi menjerit kenikmatan memanggil nama Jimin.

"Aku sangat suka saat kau memanggil namaku, _Hyung_." Jimin menciumi leher putih mulus milik kekasihnya dan memberinya _butterfly kiss_ disana.

"Lihat, harusnya kau yang menggigitku. Tapi sekarang, malah aku yang menggigitmu." Jimin terkekeh, dan itu membuat Yoongi geram. Karena dia harus bekerja sendirian disini, sedangkan Jimin terus-terusan mempermainkannya.

Yoongi menghentikkan aktivitasnya, "Aku benci seperti ini. Aku tidak mau _Uke On Top_." Yoongi mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jimin menciumi pipi Yoongi berkali-kali, membuat empunya kegelian.

"Kau tidak bekerja sama sekali, sedangkan aku harus bekerja sendirian." Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar kekasih manjanya itu melakukan protes.

"Jadi? Tidak ada lagi _Uke On Top_?" Jimin memastikan kepada Yoongi, dan dengan cepat Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan dengan cepat pula Jimin mengubah keadaan menjadi ' _Seme On Top_ ' seperti yang biasa dilakukan pasangan lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menangis, _Hyung_." Jimin memperingatkan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan protes." Jawab Yoongi pasti, dan tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung menggerakan 'milik'nya yang memang sedari tadi masih ada didalam Yoongi

Desahan demi desahan mulai kembali terdengar. Jimin sungguh-sunggh mengenai 'tidak akan berhenti' yang dia ucapkan. Sudah berkali-kali Yoongi dan Jimin mengalami _klimaks_ nya. Tapi Jimin tak juga memberikan jeda untuk Yoongi bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Yoongi dan Jimin. Mari kita doakan keselamatan Yoongi, semoga dia masih bisa bergerak besok.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **A/N :**

 _Halllooooo!_

 _Ungg, cerita ini sudah berakhir!  
Semoga kalian menyukainya, walaupun ini abal-abal banget u,u_

 _Aku mau nyelesain beberapa FF aku yang lain sebelum aku meng-update cerita aku yang sekarang lagi proses pembuatan._

 _That's KookV Story!  
Ditunggu aja yaa, wkwk xD_

 _Aku mau minta maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran dan untuk cerita yang gak 'hot' u,u_

 ** _BBR :_**

 ** _cheb-s_** _: Yeeeyyy, udah diupdate nih MINYO SIDENYAAA xD  
 **datgurll** : Anis, kamur reviewnya sepanjang jalan kenangan yaa. Aku jadi inget sama Jeonz deh :(  
 **shabila** : Ahh aku terharu:( Udah aku update MinYoonnya yaa~  
 **salsabila** : Jangan jadi kaya orang gila dong:( Udah aku update MinYoonnya yaa~  
 **Vookie** : Kyaa kak Vookie, ku udah update nihh wkwk  
 **wahyu . fn1** : Ini aku udah update kak yang MinYoonya wkwk xD  
 **Rama95** : kkk, aku akan selalu membalas reviewmu /kiss jauh/ Kyaaa, ku terharu ada yang menjadikan aku dan fict. ku :(  
 **CandytoPuppy** : Jangan ikutan! Kalo boleh ikutan aku juga mau soalnya:( Huplaaa, udah aku update MinYoonnyaa  
 **Clou3elf** : Maafkan aku yang udah buat kamu sakit hati karena ini Cuma OneShoot:(  
 **irmagination** : Ngaahh, udah aku lanjut nih MinYoonyaaa  
 **Icha744** : OMG aku dipanggil 'kothot' :( Panggil aku Rona ajaa^^ Bahagianya ada yang nunggu karya-karya ku :(  
 **minyoonlovers** : Haiii, maafkan karena NCnya gak banyak yaa :')  
 **hosokpie98** : Kyaa, kamu kapan ulang tahunnya? Aku udah tanggal 18 kemarin! Selamat Ulang Tahun Hosokpie! Ini gak ada sequelnya:(  
 **utsukushii02** : Kalau Taehyung lari, ceritanya sampe Taehyung lari dan Jungkook Cuma bisa bengong doang deh :(  
 **EmaknyaJimin** : HAI EMAKNYA JIMIN! JADI KAMU YANG MENDIDIK JIMIN JADI MESYUM YA?! *ehh Ini aku sudah update cerita yang ada anak kamunyaa wkwk. Gpp panggil sayang aja :( wkwk  
 **NanaKim7** : Tak apaa, kamu baca ajapun aku sudah bahagia:') Terimakasih banyak, aku senang ada yang suka:')  
 **Guest** : Abis disini Yoongi itu uke tsundere, dan Jimin seme yang mesyumnya minta ditampar sih:(  
 **reniependi07** : Eakk ini udah aku update yang MinYoonnyaa  
 **juney532** : Waa, makasii juga sudah membaca ff kuu *jejeritan*  
 **Hastin99** : Wahh makasii udah bilang ceritaku keren x'D Tapi tolong jangan panggil aku 'kothor':( Panggil aku Rona aja^^  
 **feliciamaria2231** : Ini MinYoonnya udah aku update Fefe^^ Wahh 15 tahun? Aku merasa gagal memberi peringatan :') Salam kenal juga Fefe! Salam dariku untuk cici kamu!_

 ** _END of BBR_**

 _SO THANKYOU SOMUCH FOR READING THIS FANFICTION!  
SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC. YANG LAINNYA!_

 _Want to give a Review?  
Thankyou!_


End file.
